Merry X-mas :)
by Crystal286
Summary: A short one-shot,for the secret santa,To Thechildishwriter...Its my first khr fanfic,im sorry if its bad... The story is based on a party held by Tsuna,please enjoy :)


Merry Christmas :) To Thechildishwriter,I'm very sorry about this,im very late as ffn had problems loading..and i had to rewrite this twice..but please enjoy~

* * *

"Kora,Lal,what's taking you so long?"

"Shut up,Colonello!" Replied Lal to Colonello's question as she came out of her room.

"Finally your are done,kora!" Colonello said as he started walking.

"hmf" Lal replied to him and also started walking. Colonello glanced at her as he comically sweat dropped, looking at her clothes,which were her normal clothes winter style,her sleeveless black top was replaced by a long sleeved one,her shorts were replaced by long black jeans but her cape and goggles he too was wearing his green uniform.

_Flashback_

"Hey! Colonello! Wake up!" Lal said as she pulled the snoring and drooling soldier by the collar and slapped him 5x10 times.

"Ooofh!" he said as she dropped him on the floor.

"Kora! Lal! what's the big idea?!" Colonello retorted as he rubbed his aching sorry cheeks with his hands.

"Shut up,get ready,Sawada invited us for the Christmas party he's throwing tomorrow" Lal said as she went out of his room to hers to get prepared as Colonello let out a sigh and got off the floor.

_End of flashback_

The two got on the jet that was waiting for them,they were headed for Japan,the party was going to be held at the Base.

"Kora,Lal,whens the party again?"

"Tomorrow" Colonello looked at her incredulously,as to why she was in a hurry a day before the party itself.

"Kora! then why are you in such a hurry to get there so early?!" Colonello asked,

"Put a sock in it! I-Its none of your business!" Lal shouted at him with a slight blush that that went unnoticed by the blonde soldier.

"Geez,alright,Kora!" Colonello said in defeat.

Meanwhile...

"Haru-chan,Chrome-chan,Bianchi-san,I-pin-chan,Yuni-chan,Bluebell-chan and Shittopi-chan and Adelheid-san how about these styles?" Kyoko asked smiling brightly to the girls present in the room and a slight blush on her face too as she showed them a pictures of seceral styles of a costume.

"Hahi!~ This one is perfect desu~!" Haru blushed and semi-yelled .

"Y-yea" Adel said a bit reluctantly with a blush.

"It will look good on me~" Shitt P. mused herself.

"This one is nice!" Yuni said with a sweet smile and blush.

"I-pin t-take this one!" She said with a red face.

"Then,this one will be mine" Bianchi said with a confident smile.

"T-th-this one..." Chrome was beet red.

"Muu~! This this!" Bluebell childishly yelled.

"hmm,then this one's mine!" Kyoko smiled brightly with a tint of red on her face.

"Hahi!~ Kyoko-chan,Lal-san Lal-san!" Haru reminded Kyoko frantically.

"Oh right! " Kyoko said as she took her light pink phone.

...Continuation..

*Ring Ring Ring* *Ring Ring Ring* *Rin* -click-

"Hello."

"Lal-san! Its me Kyoko"

"Ah,what is it?" Lal had to hold in a blush since Colonello was sitting beside and staring at her.

"It's about _that_!"

"A-ah.." Colonello was get suspicious.

"I'm going to send you some pictures,so choose one and reply ok?~"

"Hmm" Lal tried to keep her replies short.

"Ok bye bye~"

"Bye." she finished as she coughed to snap Colonello out of it,since he was staring at her.

"What?" Lal glared at him.

"uh oh nothing,kora!" COlonello turned away to hide his small blush.

*Riring* *Riring* -click- Lal turned the message alert off and got up.

"Kora,where are you going? " Colonello asked.

"N-None of your business!." she went towards the washroom.

"kora..you should've just said.." Colonello looked away with a slight blush.

As she closed the bathroom door behind her,she took out her phone to conduct her 'mission' .

"..t-t-this...i guess..." Lal decided shyly. And sent a reply to Kyoko.

She then came out of the bathroom only to find Colonello coming towards her,"Kora,what took you so long."

"Whats it to you!" She said as she smacked Colonello on the head.

_*Time skip*_

*Knock knock*

"hmm...who is it desu.." Haru said in a sleepy and groggy voice.

"It's me,Lal"

"Lal-san! Hahi!~ Kyoko-chan,wake up desu!~"

"are? Ah! Lal-san,come in!" Kyoko said enthusiastically.

"Where are the others?" Lal asked.

"Changing~desu~" Haru said.

"Ah its already here? " Lal said with a small blush.

"Yep!" Kyoko replied.

_Meanwhile..._

"Sheesh,whats with Lal,kora.." Colonello said as he approached a room,it was huge and cozy with a fireplace to keep it nice and warm.

"Colonello-san,is something wrong?" asked a certain tuna-fish brunette we all love in concern as the arcobaleno looked a bit worked up/beaten up and certainly not in the holiday spirit.

"Huh? oh Tsuna,not really,just Lal has been acting really weird today.."

"What? Lal too? "

"too?"

""Yea,Kyoko-chan has been out of it lately"

"Juudaime! You too? Haru als-i mean,ahem,is something wrong?" Said a certain silver-haired bomber.

"Hayato,how many times do we have to tell you,that we know about you and Haru" Tsuna said with an awkward smile as Hayato kept denying him,respectfully.

"Oya Oya,lazing about during preparations are we? Kufufufu" A certain pineap-i mean Illusionist said.

"We aren't lazing about,u damned pineapple!" Retorded Hayato.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro said in a deadly voice.

"Ah! stop fighting you guys..well anyways same with Haru then..most of the girls are getting a bit out of it i guess "

"Oya? My dear Chrome,has been out of it too."

"What? Chrome too"

"Dame-Tsuna! Have you seen I-pin,she wont play with me!" Lambo said.

"I-pin also?" Tsuna said,confused. And there conversation of suspicion started.

_Continuation..._

"Hahi!~~ so cute desu!~" Haru fangirling over everyone present in the room.

"I know right?~" Kyoko agreed,just another hour till the surprise begins~

"I like it~!" Shitt. P mused.

"hmm.." Adel said blushing a bit.

"Muu~~" Bluebell said as Yuni giggled.

"i hope..he likes it though..."

"Don't worry Chrome-chan you are too cute to resist~" Kyoko reassured.

"H-hai thank you..." Chrome blushed.

"Perfect" Bianchi said as she posed in front of the mirror.

"Hai,I-pin agree" she said smiling with a blush totally present.

"A-ah" Lal said.

_*Time Skip*_

"Ne Takeshi,Hayato, where is um..the girls?" Tsuna asked his best friends.

"Dunno :D"

"I'm sorry Juudaime,I don't know either"

"I see,but yep,I'm really wor-!"

Tsuna got cut by a loud BAM! that was the door bursting open,everyone got on guard and tensed.

But nothing happened,the silence was creepy till...confetti burst everywhere~!

"huh?" Tsuna dumbly said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS~!" All the 'missing' girls said...dressed in cute to beautiful santa costumes.

Most of the guys present blushed.

"Reborn~!" Bianchi said as she hugged the said Hitman from hell,wearing a sleeveless Santa dress that reached halfway her thighs.

"Tsuna-kun " Kyoko smiled shyly,as Tsuna was beet red.

"K-K-Kyoko-Chan! You look really p-pretty"

"I-PIIIN!GUAAAAAAHHHHH!~~" Cried Lambo loudly as he missed his soon-to-be girlfriend,and suddenly took his bazooka out and tripped,rolling towards I-Pin,as they crashed together and the bazooka hit them.

*POOF*

"Yare,Ya-" Lambo's eyes widened.

"Ar-" I-Pin's eyes also widened.

I-Pin was sitting on Lambo's lap,and their faces were just an inch away from each other.

Both of them blushed hard and and scrambled away from each other.

"S-S-S-S-Sawada-san,M-M-Merry Christmas..." a blushing hard I-Pin said to Tsuna,trying to forget what just happened.

"A-ah,to you too.." Tsuna replied to a christmas costumed I-Pin and then smiled and glanced shyly towards Kyoko.

"Y-y-yare yare..*cough* " Lambo replied.

"Hahi~Lambo-chan,are you well? desu~" Asked a concerned Haru with a beet red Hayato right behind her stuttering gibberish.

"*cough* just a cold Young Haru-san.." Lambo replied coughing a bit.

"Gamma,how is it?" Smiled Yuni.

"P-Princess...its very nice..." Gamma said shyly.

"Yuni-chan~ You look very cute~ Bluebell-chan too~" said a marshmallow armed Byakuran.

"Muu~" Bluebell said as Yuni smiled sweetly.

"L-L-L-Lal...kora...i-is that you...?" Colonello was having a hard time realizing it.

"Y-Yea i-its me...Any p-problem?!" Lal retorted blushing hard.

"No...its just that you look really...girly.." Lal got flustered.

"G-girly?!" Lal blushed and punched his head and stomped away from him.

"Ouch..." Colonello said with blush.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama..."

"Oya Oya Chrome,where were you all this time?" Mukuro said as he hugged Chrome.

"Kufufufu,that looks very good on you,My dear Chrome" Chrome got flustered and blush really hard at this.

"Wow,Adel-chan, that's pretty sexy~" Julie remarked as Adel hit him on the head.

"D-don't make useless comments...Julie " She replied shyly.

"Uhu~" he replied smiling.

Colonello decided to follow Lal,and found her in the balcony muttering to herself,as he got cloder he could hear.

"Stupid Colonello..." Colonello smiled at this.

"Who are you calling stupid,kora!"

"C-Colonello!"

"Yea what about him? Kora" He said as he got closer to her.

"H-He's a stupid idiot..."

"hmm~how so?"

"He's been a stupid idiot from the very beggining..." Lal's tone was soft,Colonello's eyes widened.

"Who told him to take my place..." Colonello remained quiet.

"That idiot,he never heeds anything i say...just does whatever he feels right..."

"La-" Colonello was cut off with a hug from Lal.

"..." They both remained quiet as Colonello hugged back.

"Idiot.." Lal said as she pulled away.

"Well,I'm your idiot" Smiled Colonello as Lal blushed.

"W-wh-Y-You-I-eh!" Lal got flustered as Colonello grinned and laughed.

Lal sighed but still was blushing hard.

"W-well lets get going...Colonello" Colonello nodded still grinning,as he caught upto Lal he held her hand and smiled at her.

"..." Lal was blushing hard and looked away but still came closer to Colonello as they joined the hearty Christmas party.

* * *

A/N : Im so sorry for this lousy story...it was very rushed since i have exams tomorrow...Im really sorry. ^^'...maybe i will add a new chapter,if you want that is...haha...sorry for this sorry excuse of a story...-.-lll


End file.
